Truth
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Walaupun semua bukti dan saksi sudah menunjukkan bahwa Light Yagami bukan Kira. L tetap tidak bisa menghentikan kecurigaannya. Dan itu semua menyiksa perasaan detektif tersebut. LxLight, mind to RnR?


Semua bukti sudah ada di tanganmu.

Semua saksi sudah berbicara dan memojokkanmu.

Tapi entah kenapa, perasaanmu tidak menyetujui semua itu.

Kau tetap yakin, dia adalah...

**.**

**.**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Story (lil edited from the original) © Kira Desuke**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pair : L x Light

**.**

**.**

**TRUTH**

** . **

**.**

Kau menatap langit cerah yang seiring waktu berlalu berubah menjadi gelap. Kebiasaanmu yang selalu menggigit jari, menemani kegiatanmu menatap perubahan langit di hari itu. Bola mata _onyx _milikmu yang pekat itu tidak melewatkan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan satu-satunya awan putih di atas sana. Meskipun suara-suara kemarahan alam sudah mulai datang dan memasuki gendang telingamu, tetap saja kau tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatmu sejak satu jam yang lalu itu.

"Ryuuzaki..." suara yang sudah sangat akrab di telingamu membuat sedikit gerakan respon dari tubuhmu. Kau menolehkan sedikit kepala yang sejak tadi tidak bergerak kemanapun selain mendongak ke atas langit. Menatap pemuda di belakangmu dengan ekspresi bertanya.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat dengan model rambut jatuh itu balik menatapmu bingung. Dia melangkah untuk semakin mendekat padamu, "Cuaca sudah mendung, tidakkah kau ingin masuk ke dalam?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara khasnya yang selalu terbayang-bayang di kepalamu. Kau diam tak bergerak dari posisimu tadi, setidaknya sampai dia berdiri tepat di belakangmu dan menarik kaos putih lengan panjangmu dari belakang dengan pelan, "Ryuuzaki?"

Kau mencoba menegakkan tubuhmu—walau pada akhirnya kau tetap berjalan dengan sedikit membungkuk. Kedua tanganmu kau masukkan ke dalam kedua saku di celana _blue jeans _milikmu. Kau berjalan dengan tenang melewati pemuda yang tadi di belakangmu—seolah dia tidak ada. Tentu saja pemuda itu bingung, dia ikut berjalan di belakangmu, berusaha menyamai langkahnya denganmu. Begitu kau dan dia sudah masuk ke dalam gedung, kau bisa mendengar suara hujan yang langsung turun dengan deras di luar sana.

Tepat beberapa langkah setelahnya, kau menghentikan langkahmu. Light Yagami—nama pemuda tadi—ikut berhenti tepat di belakangmu. Kalian terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya kau membuka mulutmu, "Light-kun, anda adalah Kira." Kau mengucapkannya dengan nada yang tenang tanpa segan. Tak peduli jika kata-katamu itu tidak bertanggung jawab atau mungkin melukai pihak yang bersangkutan. Kau bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda di belakangmu itu sempat menegang—walau hanya sepersekian detik. Kini kau berbalik untuk menatap pemuda itu, "Jika saya mengatakan itu, apa yang anda rasakan, Light-kun?" tanyamu seraya memiringkan kepalamu dengan ekspresi polos yang biasa kau gunakan.

Laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata coklat madu itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia menatapmu tak suka, "Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku bukan Kira!" anak inspektur kepolisian Jepang itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya—kau terus memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya, "Apakah bukti-bukti dan para saksi tadi kurang meyakinkanmu, Ryuuzaki? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku?" bola matamu yang sewarna dengan batu obsidian itu menatap intens bola mata coklat madu di hadapanmu, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku adalah teman pertamamu?"

Ekspresimu sama sekali tidak berubah, kau juga belum bergerak sedikitpun dari posisimu. Memang, benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Semua bukti sudah jelas, semua saksi juga dapat menunjukkan kebenaran atas apa yang mereka saksikan. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mencurigai pemuda di hadapanmu. Tapi, meskipun begitu... kau tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa yang mengganjal ini. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu itu menuntutmu untuk terus menaruh rasa curiga pada seorang Light Yagami walaupun kau tidak mau melakukannya. Kau ingin mempercayainya. Kau ingin membebaskan dirinya dan juga dirimu dari perasaan curiga yang tidak berujung ini.

"RYUUZAKI!" saat kau tersadar dari lamunanmu, laki-laki yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun itu sudah berdiri sangat dekat tepat di depanmu. Wajahmu balik menatap wajah yang menatapmu dengan perasaan campur aduk, khawatir? Kecewa? Marah? Entahlah. Tanganmu kini bergerak untuk membelai atas kepala pemuda jenius itu.

Kau tersenyum kecil, "Saya ingin mempercayai anda, Light-kun," tanganmu masih belum berhenti dari kegiatan mengelus rambut coklatnya yang lembut. Dia menatapmu sayu, menunduk—entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Kau mengelus rambut itu hingga tanganmu turun ke bawah dan menyentuh pundaknya, "tapi... saya tidak bisa. Di kepala saya, anda adalah Kira—tidak bisa yang lain." Jelasmu dengan tenang.

"Kau tetap keras kepala seperti biasa, Ryuuzaki." Balas pemuda tampan di hadapanmu itu. Meskipun dia lebih muda darimu, kau tetap merasa kejeniusannya sepantaran denganmu—atau mungkin lebih? Dan hal itulah yang membuatmu merasa dia bukan lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh seperti lawan-lawanmu yang sebelumnya, "Jadi, kau adalah tipe yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuktikan analisismu benar meskipun sebenarnya itu salah?" sindir laki-laki bernama Light itu dengan nadanya yang ketus. Kau tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Bukankah anda juga sama dengan saya, Light-kun?" kau bisa menangkap perubahan air wajah pada anak sulung Yagami tersebut. Kau tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, "Anda egois, selalu ingin menang, keras kepala seperti anak kecil. Kita sama." Kau yang terkenal dengan sebutan L alias detektif nomor satu di dunia kini tengah mempertahankan apa yang kau percayai. Kau melangkah lagi, mendekatkan diri dengannya, kini tanganmu yang tadinya berada di atas bahunya berpindah ke belakang kepalanya, "Jika anda bertanya mengapa saya bisa tahu, itu karena saya bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat wajah anda, Light-kun."

Dengan tanganmu yang berada di belakang kepalanya, kau mendorong kepala itu untuk mendekat hingga kedua bibir kalian bersentuhan. Bibir tipis milikmu dan dia saling menyapu satu sama lain, membasahi satu sama lain. Hanya ciuman sesaat tapi hatimu bergejolak serasa ingin meledak. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu tampak terkejut, tapi dia tidak menolak sedikitpun saat kau menekan kepalanya dengan kepalamu. Malah tampaknya dia mencoba menikmatinya dengan memejamkan matanya. Kau yang memulai dan kau juga yang melepaskan ciuman ini. Dia menatapmu bingung untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kau kembali tersenyum seraya memasukkan kedua tanganmu di saku, tapi kali ini senyummu membuat matamu menyipit—ikut tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal... Light-kun."

Dengan kata-kata ambigu itu, kau kembali berjalan melewatinya yang masih berdiri terpaku. Entah karena apa—apa dia masih mencerna kata-katamu barusan atau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kau meninggalkan laki-laki itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk di dadamu. Ada yang salah. Selain rasa kecurigaan yang makin membesar di hatimu, ada rasa lain yang ikut membesar. Rasa yang seharusnya tidak ada dan tidak sepantasnya ada. Karena kau tahu, dia membencimu dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dia tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu itu. Kau tahu bahwa kau adalah musuh terbesarnya—musuh terbesar seorang penegak keadilan bernama Kira. Cepat atau lambat, Light Yagami atau kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai Kira itu pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkanmu yang merupakan pengganggu utamanya.

Ya, kau tahu.

Karena kau dan dia sama...

**.**

**#**

**.**

**TEEET TEEEET**

Alarm-alarm di markas kalian berbunyi. Kau menatap dalam diam layar komputer-komputer di hadapanmu dan beberapa polisi lain termasuk pemuda itu. Layar-layar itu menghitam lalu muncul tulisan, _'All data was deleted' _dan pikiranmu langsung teralihkan pada Watari, salah satu bawahan kepercayaanmu. Dengan melihatnya saja kau sudah tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan bawahanmu itu dan firasatmu mengatakan cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi yang selanjutnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki!"

Ocehan-ocehan para polisi di sekitarmu tidak kau hiraukan lagi. Kau berusaha berpikir keras—setidaknya untuk yang terakhir, kau bisa membuka satu lagi kedok _Death Note. _Kau memakan es krim lagi, walau tadi sempat tertunda. Bola mata _onyx_-mu kembali melirik pada pemuda yang berada di sampingmu. Kau menangkap basah laki-laki yang tengah menatapmu dengan tak sabar. Light Yagami tersentak saat dia menyadari kau menatapnya dan berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya ke mana saja, asal jangan sampai menatapmu. Kau tersenyum tipis melihat itu, lalu kembali menatap komputer di hadapanmu.

"Apa saya selanjutnya?" tanyamu—entah pada siapa—membuat polisi lain yang tadinya sempat panik langsung beralih menatapmu. Mereka tampak terkejut. Bahkan Matsuda terlihat berteriak-teriak mengatakan bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Kau tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda yang selalu kau pandang berbeda dari yang lain.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Perlahan tapi pasti sendok terjatuh dari tanganmu. Kau seolah merasa tuli sesaat, karena kau tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Tubuhmu kehilangan keseimbangan hingga terjatuh dari tempat duduk. Tapi, kau tidak merasakan sakit saat mengira tubuhmu akan jatuh menghantam lantai di bawahmu. Pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menangkap tubuhmu yang terjatuh. Untuk beberapa saat, kau masih bisa mengambil napas sehingga kau masih bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang tadi menangkap tubuhmu.

"_Light-kun—"_

Seringai licik yang keluar dari bibir pemuda yang kau sayangi itu, membuat keyakinanmu yang tadinya hanya lima puluh persen menjadi seratus persen. Benar, perkiraanmu benar semua dari awal sampai akhir. Kau senang karena selama ini analisismu tidak salah, tapi di sisi lain kau merasa kekecewaan yang amat mendalam.

"—_iie, Kira."_

Kau memejamkan matamu perlahan. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, karena kau benar dari awal bahkan sampai sekarang. Meskipun ingin tersenyum, kau tidak bisa. Karena saat akan mengeluarkan senyum itu, rasa sakit menghalangimu. Meskipun mati di tangan seorang Kira dan namamu tertulis di _Death Note, _setidaknya kau meninggalkan dunia fana ini dengan tenang. Sisanya tinggal kau serahkan pada mereka yang mengikuti jejakmu. Tapi...

Tepat pada kesadaranmu yang terakhir.

Kau merasakannya, setetes air jatuh menyentuh pipimu dan mengalir.

**#**

_**Normal POV**_

"AAAAAA RYUUZAKI! AAAAAAAAA!" teriakan anak inspektur kepolisian dari Jepang itu menggema di markas yang penuh dengan layar monitor tersebut. Dia terus berteriak, pura-pura merasa kehilangan untuk kelanjutan acara menegak keadilan dengan caranya seorang, "HATI-HATI! BISA SAJA KITA YANG AKAN MENJADI TARGET KIRA SELANJUTNYA!" teriak anak dari Soichiro Yagami itu kepada polisi yang lain termasuk ayahnya.

Semua ikut berteriak dan dengan panik mereka menunduk lalu bertiarap. Takut, jikalau nanti nama mereka yang selanjutnya akan ditulis di buku shinigami itu. Melihat itu semua, Light Yagami mengeluarkan seringai kemenangannya. Rasanya seperti melayang melihat musuh terbesarnya sudah tumbang di hadapannya.

Tapi...

"Mana shinigami itu? Cepat cari shinigami itu!" perintah salah satu polisi. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu ikut mencarinya bersama yang lain. Tapi tentu saja dia tahu dimana shinigami yang membuat rencananya berjalan mulus, pasti dia sudah menjadi pasir sekarang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat anak jenius itu tertawa.

Dan dia menemukannya, buku _death note _malang itu terkubur bersama pasir-pasir yang lain. Light mengambilnya dengan seringai kemenangan yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Tapi, tepat saat Light menyentuh buku itu, seolah ada pedang panjang menusuk tepat pada dadanya. Rasanya sakit. Light mencengkram baju yang menutupi dadanya. Dia berusaha menahan semuanya, rasa sakit itu, rasa kehilangan itu, dia berusaha menutupinya dengan perasaan kemenangan yang palsu. Meskipun Light Yagami menyatakan dirinya adalah Kira, Tuhan di dunia yang baru, tetap saja dia adalah manusia. Dia tetap memiliki perasaan sama seperti yang lain.

Light menyentuh wajahnya yang mulai basah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sialan..." terjatuh, pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu duduk bersimpuh. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, "...berhentilah menangis." Walaupun bibirnya berkata untuk berhenti menangis, tetap saja air terus turun dengan derasnya dari bola mata coklat madu itu.

"Kau sudah menang... Kira, kau sudah menang..." Light terus mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Berusaha tersenyum tapi tidak bisa, "L sudah mati, kau sudah tidak punya musuh lagi..." saat dia mengatakan bahwa L sudah mati, entah kenapa pedang yang tadi menikam dadanya kini terasa mengoyak-ngoyak. Light mencengkram dadanya lagi, dan kini dia meringkuk.

Dia masih ingat, betapa damainya wajah musuh terbesarnya itu saat menghembuskan napas terakhir di pangkuannya. Waktu itu dia memang mengeluarkan seringai licik yang sempat dilihat oleh laki-laki yang kerap dipanggil L itu. Namun, seringai licik itu pun lenyap ketika melihat bola mata _onyx _yang biasanya menatapnya dengan intens dan tajam itu perlahan menutup seolah meninggalkannya. Perasaan takut menghinggapinya saat itu. Berkali-kali dia berteriak di dalam hatinya, meminta detektif itu untuk jangan pergi dari sisinya. Bahkan mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit di hatinya, Light sampai tidak menyadari saat itu air mata kesedihan sudah jatuh dari matanya dan mengenai pipi L.

Anak sulung Yagami tersebut kembali menangis, entah dia sadar atau tidak. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan nama "Ryuuzaki," dari bibir tipisnya. Ya, dari awal memang bukan seorang L yang harus menyesal saat dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Tapi dia, orang bodoh yang menyatakan dirinya adalah Kira.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Kayaknya di sini saya kejam banget sama Light, padahal dia yang paling saya cintai di Death Note =3= #ciumpelukLight #dilempar

Walau saya sudah lama baca komik DN, tapi ini pertama kalinya saya mampir di fandomnya. Jadi jika ada yang kurang berkenan, silahkan beri saya concrit... m(_._)m Tadinya mau buat fic L x Light lemon, tapi berhubung lagi gak ada mood jadi ya gak jadi =w= #diinjek

Oke, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Review please? :)


End file.
